Liquids that arise during the operation of a vehicle may be stored on board the vehicle, used for various purposes or discharged the vehicle. While reusing liquids may be advantageous for the overall efficiency of an apparatus in which liquids arise and an apparatus in which liquids are consumed, it may also be advantageous to discharge liquids in order to reduce the effort for storing the liquid, and to reduce the weight of the vehicle if the respective liquids cannot be reused for other purposes.
For discharging liquids from an aircraft it is known to use so-called drain masts that may be located at an underside of the fuselage in an aft region. A drain mast usually comprises a discharge pipe that extends from the fuselage of the aircraft into the flow direction and through the boundary layer of the aerodynamic flow such that liquid may be discharged into the surrounding of the aircraft. For reducing the aerodynamic drag of the drain mast, the discharge pipe is surrounded by a fin-like fairing body having an aerodynamically advantageous shape and extending from the fuselage skin over the discharge pipe. Liquids to be discharged from an aircraft may for example include gray water from a galley and/or a drain of a washbasin.
For example, DE 44 08 493 C1 and DE 10 2005 022 855 A1 show known drain masts suitable for aircraft.